


Valentine's Day

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: Fluffy Karedevil one-shot. Matt and Karen celebrate Valentine's Day.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to irelandhoneybee on Tumblr for the song recommendations! My last karedevil fic was from Karen's point of view, so I figured I would try one from Matt's this time. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it!

Valentine's Day.

It was coming up in a couple of days, but in the past, Matt hadn't spent much time thinking about it. Any relationships he had were usually so short that it didn't come up.

But now he was with Karen. It would be their first Valentine's Day together, and he wanted it to be special.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much money to do this with. He was back to being a pro bono lawyer, and that didn't exactly give him the income he would need to afford jewelry and bouquets of roses and expensive restaurants.

So he would have to be creative. And it didn't seem like a bad idea to ask for help. So he texted Foggy, and they met at Josie's that evening.

"So, do you have anything big planned for Valentine's Day?" Matt asked.

"Sorry, buddy, as much as I like you, I should probably spend that particular day with Marci if I don't want her to kill me."

Matt laughed. "You know what I mean. I'm trying to figure out what to do for Karen. I'm not really experienced with the whole long-term relationship Valentine's Day thing."

"Aw, yeah, I think you've already beaten your previous relationship record."

Matt cringed. He had such a bad history with relationships, and he really didn't want to blow it, especially a second time, with Karen.

"So what are you planning, Foggy? I need some ideas. Preferably cheap ideas."

"Sadly, Marci and I won't be doing anything cheap. We're going to her favorite expensive restaurant, and I bought her the earrings the woman at the jewelry store recommended. I'm sure Karen will like whatever you do, Matt. Maybe you could make her a mixtape."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. And I already promised her I would cook for her sometime."

"Well, there you go. Oh, and chocolates. You can't go wrong with chocolates."

"Good idea. I'll make sure to get some chocolates. Thank for the help, Foggy."

"Anytime."

Matt picked up the chocolates first since that seemed like the easiest of the Valentine's Day tasks. He got a box of truffles since he knew Karen liked those.

Now what to cook? It couldn't be anything too difficult since the last thing he wanted to do was have Karen come over to burning food. Of course, there wasn't too much chance of that considering he would be able to smell it before it got too burnt. He searched the Internet for easy romantic dinners and settled on a ravioli recipe that didn't seem too difficult.

He was searching though the grocery store for the ingredients when he realized it might be a good idea to make sure Karen could actually come over on Valentine's Day. She had been completely immersed in a big story she had been working on lately.

He hadn't seen her as much as usual, and he missed her. He gave her a call, hoping she wasn't too busy to talk.

"Hi Matt," Karen said.

Matt smiled. He loved the sound of her voice.

"Hi Karen," Matt said. "Are you busy?"

"I have a few minutes. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to be busy on Valentine's Day."

"You mean, with all my other boyfriends? Just kidding." Karen laughed. "No, I'm determined to have that evening off, even if I'm still working on this story. Are you planning something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Just at my apartment, though. If you would like to come over."

"Are you going to cook for me?"

"Maybe."

"Oooh, well I definitely have to come then."

"Great. I will see you then."

Matt smiled as he walked around the store, getting the ingredients he needed. He couldn't wait to spend Valentine's Day with Karen.

That night, after successfully stopping two muggings, he thought about possibilities for the mixtape/playlist he was going to make for Karen. He had a few ideas and figured he would put it together the next day depending on whether he got any new cases.

Sure enough, first thing in the morning, a new client called. He was busy with the case most of the day, so the mixtape would have to wait until evening.

He worked on the case for a bit and then decided to buy some coffee. He had gotten home pretty late last night.

He stopped by his favorite coffee shop and decided that maybe he could give Karen a little surprise before Valentine's Day.

He was happy that Karen was in her office when he stopped by. He knocked on the door.

"Matt!" Karen said with a smile as he came in. "I didn't expect you to come by today. Oooh, and you brought me coffee."

"And a muffin," Matt said, handing Karen the banana nut muffin.

"That's so sweet," Karen said as she set down the coffee and muffin and wrapped her arms around Matt. "Thank you. And it's not even Valentine's Day yet."

Matt smiled. "Well, it's a little Valentine's Day surprise."

"I can't wait to see what you have in store for me tomorrow." Karen leaned forward and gave Matt a quick kiss. "I wish that I could spend more time with you today, but I have an interview in just a few minutes."

"I know," Matt said. "I'm just glad I caught you in time to give you the coffee and muffin. So, I'll see you tomorrow at 6:30?"

Karen smiled. "Can't wait."

They shared another quick kiss before Matt headed out.

Matt was still smiling as he headed back to his apartment. It was nice visiting Karen at her office.

Although Matt enjoyed being a pro bono lawyer, he missed Nelson and Murdock. He missed researching cases with Karen and Foggy. But the important thing was that his friendship with Foggy was back on solid ground and things were going great with Karen.

After a long day of working on the new case, he started putting together the mixtape. He really hoped Karen would like everything he had planned. He wanted their first Valentine's Day together to be perfect.

After a successful night of stopping a mugging and an assault, Matt woke up excited about Valentine's Day for the first time.

He had the case to focus on for most of the day, but he couldn't wait for the Valentine's Day evening with Karen.

The day seemed to crawl by. He did research and met with his client. Finally, it was time to start dinner.

Thankfully, the recipe wasn't too hard, and it smelled good, at least. But Karen was a few minutes late and he was starting to get a little nervous. What if she got stuck at the office?

Just as he was thinking that, though, he heard Karen at the door.

He was smiling as he opened the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Matt said as he gave Karen a quick kiss before taking her coat.

Karen smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Matt. I'm looking forward to seeing what you have in store tonight. Whatever you're cooking smells really good."

"It's ravioli. I hope you like it."

"Oooh, I love ravioli."

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells," Matt said. "It should be ready in just a few minutes."

"I'm so impressed that you're cooking for me," Karen said.

"Well, I promised you that I would," Matt said.

"True, but I think you just said something about scrambled eggs."

Matt smiled. "I'm still planning to make you scrambled eggs."

Karen smiled back. Before either of them could say anything else, the timer went off. Matt took the ravioli out of the oven and put it onto two plates.

"Time to see how I did," Matt said as he handed one of the plates to Karen. "Be gentle. This is my first time cooking this."

Karen took a bite. "Matt, this is really good. I'm surprised this is the first time you've made this."

"I'm glad you like it," Matt said as he took a bite. "Yeah, it turned out pretty well. Though, of course, it's not as good as your lasagna."

"My grandmother taught me well," Karen said. "You'll have give me the recipe for this."

"I wish I could say this was an ancient family recipe, but I just searched on the Internet for 'easy romantic recipes,' and this was one of the first ones to come up."

Karen laughed. "It works. Easy is good."

They both enjoyed focusing on eating their ravioli for a bit.

"Sadly, I didn't make any dessert," Matt said after they were both finished. "But I might have a gift for you that would work for dessert."

"Mmmm...chocolates?"

"Maybe."

Matt got out the box of chocolates he had wrapped and handed it to Karen. She tore off the wrapping paper and smiled. "Oooh...truffles."

Karen opened up the box and took out a truffle. "So, what's your favorite truffle, Matt?"

"I like the hazelnut ones."

"Luckily, there is a map here," Karen said. She took a truffle. "Here you go."

Matt took a bite out of the truffle and was relieved to find it was pretty good, especially since he couldn't get one of the more expensive boxes.

"Thank you so much for dinner and the chocolates, Matt," Karen said. "I got you something, too. Well, I guess it's for both of us."

Matt smiled. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes, but not until April. I got us tickets to a music festival. They have quite a few bands, and they're supposed to have some good food, too."

"Sounds like a fun date," Matt said. "Thank you."

He leaned forward and gave Karen a quick kiss.

"Well, hopefully it will be as fun as it sounded when I got the tickets."

"I'm sure it will be. At the very least, I know I'll enjoy the company. Speaking of music, I made you a mixtape."

Karen smiled. "A mixtape? No one's ever made me a mixtape before."

"Well, I hope you like it," Matt said as he started playing the music.

The first song in the mixtape was "The Night We Met."

"Good choice for the first song." Karen said. "I still think about that night a lot."

"Me too."

"Matt, I have to say, I am very glad we met, and not just because I would probably be in prison otherwise."

"Yeah, I can't imagine my life without you," Matt said, leaning forward and brushing her cheek. He loved the feel of her skin. "Karen Page, would you be my Valentine?"

Karen smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I would love to be your Valentine, Matt Murdock."

As their lips met briefly, "Bring It on Home to Me" began playing.

"I like this one, too," Karen said softly.

Matt touched his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Karen," Matt whispered.

"I love you, too, Matt."

Matt smiled as their lips met again. He had a feeling Valentine's Day would be one of his favorite holidays now for a long time to come.


End file.
